Down at the races
by chaos sisters
Summary: by Rav. It all has to do with cars and a lot of races. Kinda AU. the first ever AlXShez, and EdXWinry.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, this'll be real quick real quick. This is one of my first fics, bet you're tired of hearing that, huh? The fic is kinda AU. The places are all the same as in the series, but they have all the technology and stuff that we have._

_So, Anyways, I don't own FMA, or the cars that are used in this fic._

_On with the story!_

"Hey Winry!" a brunette girl called into the garage where said mechanic was tinkering around with a half built Plymouth Prowler. Winry jumped , effectively smacking her head on part of the frame.

"Damn it." Winry cursed, rubbing her now stinging head, "Hey, Shezzie. I didn't hear you come in."

"well, that's obvious." Sciezska laughed, "what's up?'

Winry just stared at her friend for a moment. "Nothing, now what did you come over for?" She asked, taking off her work gloves.

"What? Can't a girl just visit her best friend?"

Winry raised a brow. Shez sighed, "Fine. I just got the dates for the next races. They're next weekend, down in Eastern City."

The blonde mechanic grinned. "Now that's something I wanna hear" She said, leaning against the Jeep her grandmother had finished the day before. " It'll be nice to get out and race again. It's been two months since the last one."

"I know," Sciezska said, moving towards the available stool by one of the work benches. "and it would probably be nice to get away from the garage for a few hours, huh Win?"

Rockbell Autos, the family business. Winry and her grandmother fixed up cars, and sold them for profit. The girl's parents, of course, lost their lives when they went over seas to help with the war.

Winry gave a slight sigh, "Yeah, even as much as I love working on cars, it would be nice to get away from the old routine for a bit. Get up, go to school, come home, do homework, work in the garage, go to bed."

Shez nodded, listening to her friend, "So you wanna go get something for lunch, I told Alphonse that We'd meet him and Ed at the pizza parlor, and we're running a little late."

Seeing as it was near noon on a Saturday, Sciezska thought it would be nice to get her blonde friend out of the garage for a bit.

"Sure, there's not much left to do on the Plymouth anyways." Winry said, straightening up, "Let me go tell Granny, go change, and get my keys."

The young blond headed into the house, were she found Pinako in the kitchen. "Hey Granny, Shezzie and I are gonna go meet the boys for lunch." she said, grabbing her keys off the table.

"All right, how are you doing on the Prowler?" The tiny, aged woman asked, turning towards her granddaughter.

"Fine. I got the transmission in today." Winry answered, heading up the stairs, to change out of the lavender jumpsuit.

Winry came back out wearing a black t-shirt with Evil Alice on the front, and a pair of the jeans with a black studded belt. "I'm outie!" she called over her shoulder.

The response, "All right." could be heard as Winry approached her car.

Shez sat waiting, and reading, in the passenger seat of the car, a black 2006 Chrysler Crossfire Roadster.

"Ready?" Winry asked as she got in. Shez glanced up from her book, one of the Sweep series, and just stared momentarily at her friend.

"Okay, bad question. Anyways, lets get out of here." she said, putting the key in the ignition. She shifted the car into gear, and peeled out of the driveway, and down the street.

_heh heh, Yes, I know, short chapter. I'll try to make it up to you all later. Oh and by the way, Evil Alice is a demented version of Alice in Wonderland._

_You know the drill, click the pretty purple button. Laters!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it….. I only own the story plot… if that…**_

Winry and Sciezsca entered the Pizza parlor that they had planned to meet the boys at. The two girls looked around, and found the boys in question sitting at the usual table, in the far back corner.

"You're late." The older of the two brothers commented when Winry and Shez walked up to the table.

"Well, at least I'm not late every other day!" the blonde mechanic countered, somewhat defensively.

Shez and Al shared a glance, they both knew that, obviously, yet another heated argument was brewing between the two blondes.

Alphonse gave a sigh, "guys" he said, "Could you please, just settle down?"

The two stopped, mid sentence, looked at Al, then each other.

"Fine!" they both snapped in unison.

Sciezska gave a sigh of her own, and slid into the seat next to Alphonse, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "So, how have you boys been lately?" she asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah, short stuff, how's it going?' Winry bounced back to her cheerful self, plopping into the only vacant seat at the table. Next to Ed.

Just as Ed was about to blow a gasket, and probably through the insult out of proportion like he always did, something hit the table with a fairly loud slap. So Ed settled for a death glare in Winry's direction, before looking to see what had caused the noise. There stood Paninia, leaning against the table, in her usual black tank top, and baggy tan camouflage pants.

"What's up, guys?" She grinned, pointing to a few papers she set in the table" I can't stay long, just had to give you guys this. The location and directions for the next race."

"'bout damn time!" Ed practically shouted, earning a slap no the back of the head by, you guessed it, Winry.

"Not so loud!" She said, in a tone that probably matched his.

Paninia sighed and shook her head, before smiling and turning to Al and Sciezsca. "So, how's the lovely couple?"

"We've been pretty good." Shez answered, lacing her fingers with Alphonse's. He smiled. Unfortunately, a loud clatter of something hitting the floor ruined the precious moment. The three looked over to the other side of the table, to see Ed and Winry locked in a struggle. She apparently, tried to hit him again, and he caught her wrists. She tried to hit him again to make him let her go. The end result was them both leaning to far over the table, and knocking the water pitcher to the floor.

They both paused a second, blinking at the mess of water now on the floor. Winry broke the silence first.

"Now look what you did!" She shouted, trying to take another swing at him, forgetting he still had a grip on her wrists.

"I didn't do that!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Pizza's here!" Paninia said brightly, cutting into the verbal war. She then leaned over to whisper to Shez "We so need to hook them up."

"Yeah, but this provides good entertainment." The book worm said in her own hushed tone, referring to the constant arguments the blondes got into. "People who don't know us would be surprised to know they're best friends."

Paninia laughed a bit, nodding before straightening up and heading for the door, as a waited brought out the long awaited food. "Later, guys!"

Winry looked at her friend curiously, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Sciezska said, waving it off.

Winry's eyebrow remained raised a moment before she shook her head and they all dug into the pizza, "Whatever."

_**Yeah, yeah, another short chapter, leave me alone. I'm working on it, ok. **_

_**But, to answer a question real quick: The place and time is the same as in the series, they just have our technology. Oh, and in my story, Automail doesn't exist, so people like Ed who had it in the series….. Don't need it in my story. **_

_**Later!**_


End file.
